Out of the Blue
by Marauder doop
Summary: A Skaven Attack has been detected by the lizardmen, and a group of scouts investigate. But when only one returns with stories of a rat ogre, a young saurus, Throg, is sent to hunt down the Rat ogre. A.N. Short chapters, but I'll update frequently...
1. Prologue

**Out of the Blue **

Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer, Lizardmen, or anything else in this fic. 

* * *

The skink scouts tramped through the steamy jungle, the eternal buzzing of insects and the occasional roar of battle from the salamanders Hunting packs all around them. They didn't care. Lizardmen don't, and they were no different. Plus, they were on a mission. Rumour was spreading among the lesser Lizardmen of a Skaven incursion into Lizardmen Land. Though only a rumour, the Slann could not ignore it. If it was true, then the Lizardmen would be all to happy to declare war on the Skaven. Hatred ran deep between the Skaven and the Lizardmen, ever since the Great War. Currently, there was an uneasy peace between the two races. It couldn't last, of course. Minor skirmishes were becoming common, any thing more would be like lighting a match inside an oil tank. As the skinks ran on, they were becoming increasingly restless. They felt they were being watched, by something not so friendly. Hopefully not a wild Carnosaur, or a cold one herd. Either of those could smash through their ranks, leaving nothing alive. But they could smell something up ahead. Something that they all hated. They readied their blowpipes and javelins, a fierce fire of hate in their eyes. Suddenly… movement up ahead… a Skaven scout? No, too big for that. Something bigger. Much bigger. All of them could tell what it was… It came crashing through the trees swinging its huge, clawed arms as it came. It was green in colour, with huge, heavily muscled arms and legs, claws the size of a skink's whole arm, teeth even bigger. This thing could take on a Carnosaur, and probably get close to winning. If one of the rat ogres could do THAT, what would it do to maybe twenty skinks? 

"Send a message of this beast to the mage-priest, before we are all slain!" cried a skink up at the front, his blowpipe already aimed at the rat-ogres heart. By now, the Skaven creature had reached the front ranks of the skinks, and had knocked one out already. His head had been partially severed, blood pouring from the awful wound. This was a skink who had never stood a chance, who had probably never fought in battle before. Despite darts being fired from all directions, the beast just wasn't giving in. More skinks had been defeated, and only one was to be left alive. He dashed away from the battle, towards the great temple city, towards semi-safety. 

* * *

Heheh! Just a taster of more to come, and please review! 


	2. An unknown warrior

Out Of the Blue Chapter one 

Disclaimer: I don't own warhammer, and never will. :p 

" We MUST take action! If we let the Skaven come closer to our land, we risk being wiped out!" cried Thetra, a powerful scar-veteran. He had the ice blue skin of your average Lizardman, and the darker blue markings on his back. But he had the look of one who had fought many battles, and almost never lost. A large scar crossed over the left side of his mouth, and another down his left flank. He also had thick armour on his chest and back, his back spikes sharpened with steel covering. In battle he wielded a Carnosaur hide shield, like the rest of the army, but for a weapon he carried the Burning Blade of Chotec. He had been awarded this weapon for the single-handed slaying of a Rat ogre, but in the process had received the scar on his flank. This was why he was so eager to fight the Skaven once more, for another chance to slay another Rat-ogre. Suddenly, a young Saurus stepped forward. 

"I agree with Thetra, for I wish for my first battle, as does my blade." agreed the unknown Saurus. He barely had any armour, except for steel shoulder guards, and his back spikes were unsharpened nor armoured in steel. 

"Who are you to be here?" hissed a skink Shaman, his sharp teeth glinting in the gloom of the temple council room. 

"I am Throg Thymester, and I undergo training every day, so if you please..." answered Throg calmly, though he clenched his clawed hands behind his back. Thetra smiled. I like this Saurus. Perhaps I should give him some training, he thought to himself ponderously. 

"Well, Throg Thymester, you clearly have a lust for battle, so perhaps your first mission should be to hunt down and slay this rat ogre? We will send some troops with you, of course." replied a Slann mage-priest from his floating platform, looking over at Throg. 

"I thank you. I will leave with my assigned troops immediately." said Throg, bowing. He began to leave, but was stopped by Thetra. 

"Wait. I will come with you… I have a nasty feeling we'll encounter more then one Rat Ogre…" murmured the Scar-veteran to Throg. Throg was momentarily startled by the sudden assistance, but bowed his thanks, and departed from the hall. 

* * *

I know, I know, too short, but I plan on updating every day, so... Please Review? 


	3. Battle with a Collosal Beast

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer, Lizardmen, or anything else in this fic. 

"So, these are my troops, eh? Not bad…" murmured Throg, looking critically at the forty Saurus arranged in front of him. There was a screech above him, and he looked up to see a small pack of three Terradons circling above. 

"Are those our transports? Or are they supporting us in battle?" inquired the young warrior, absentmindedly moving his head in time with the Terradons. He shook his head to stop himself, and turned to Thetra. 

"They're just support, if we need it. You get injured, call to 'em, and you're outta there." answered Thetra, looking at Throg. "Well, we better get going. Don't want to keep that rat ogre waiting!" The small army departed, the Terradons following overhead, skink blow pipers on their backs. 

As they entered the jungle, they could feel something watching them, as usual. It was becoming common to be watched. This time, though, something else was watching them. Not a Rat ogre, not a Skaven scout. Something even bigger. There was a crashing up ahead, a very LOUD crashing, and then the squealing of a small creature being attacked by a bigger one. And the sound of a crackling fire. The Lizardman army continued, and came across a clearing. Peeking through the bushes, Throg spotted something he did NOT want to see. All Lizardmen dreaded encountering one of these, and now Throg and his band of warriors were seeing it. 

"A dragon-ogre! Much more powerful then a rat-ogre, but still has Ogre blood. Let me ha-" started Thetra, but Throg cut him off. 

"No. I want a piece of him. I need a chance to show you my skills, don't I?" interrupted Throg. Thetra sighed. 

"Very well, but we have to be careful. Those things are strong." replied Thetra hesitantly. The two warriors began circling the beast from where it couldn't see them, their blades at the ready, shields raised. At the same moment they sprang forward, swinging their blades, the Burning Blade of Chotec flaming up, the seemingly plain sword Throg was carrying crackling with power. Throg's weapon hit first, slicing straight through the Dragon-ogre's skin. The beast screamed, blood spilling out of the gaping wound, exposing muscle. However the Blade of Chotec seemed to be having trouble slicing through the thick armour of the Dragon-Ogre, and just about sliced through the skin. But despite the wounds it had taken, this ogre wouldn't give in, swinging its claws in a wide arc, missing Thetra by a hair, but Throg was not so lucky. They serrated claws sliced into Throg's arm, a wound that was sure to leave a scar. Throg roared in pain and anger, and brought down his blade again, this time on the neck. But despite his powerful weapon, the amour was thick around the neck, and he could not slice through into the soft flesh beneath. 

"Damn it! This thing is too tough around the neck. Go for the chest and underarms!" yelled Throg. He swung his weapon once more, aiming for the creature's chest, where the armoured skin was comparatively thin. The Dragon-Ogre sprang backward, dodging the blow, and at the same time launched a jet of fire. The fire blasted towards Throg, who attempted to dodge out of the way, but his right arm caught the full heat of the flame. He screamed, rolling out of battle, hoping it would leave him. No such luck. It sprang towards him, its vast claws aimed for his heart, and roared a terrible victory cry, believing it had won, despite near defeat. But just as things were looking grim, an riderless Carnosaur sprang out of the trees, knocking the Dragon-ogre away from Throg. Thetra stared at the great beasts battling to the death, then rushed to Throg's side, calling to the Terradons. As they landed, the Carnosaur took a bite out of his foe, tearing out the jugular. The Dragon-ogre screamed one last cry, then was silent. 

"Land…" whispered Throg hoarsely to the skink rider. 

"WHAT?! That thing is wild! It was only protecting it's territory! It will tear us to shreds!" yelled Thetra incredulously. 

"Stay on the Terradon, then." answered Throg. The Terradon landed, flapping its wings as it touched down. Throg, still badly wounded, stumbled off the Terradon and toward the Carnosaur. The great beast eyed him carefully, then cautiously stepped towards the wounded warrior. It stretched its great head towards Throg, and began to lick his burns. Throg stroked the Carnosaur's head, then, as the wounds began to heal, climbed up on his new mounts back. 

"Wha?…" stuttered Thetra, slack-jawed, as a seemingly wild beast let a lowly Saurus climb onto its back. Looking closer, he realised this was the same Wild Carnosaur that had refused him as a rider when he had been selected as a Carnosaur rider, but had failed to find a Carnosaur that would accept him. "Looks like you're a Carnosaur rider, then." he said, straightening his back as he sat up in an attempt to keep his dignity. 

"Yes, it seems I am." replied Throg. "But that means I need to get more armour, as does my Carnosaur." They returned to the temple city, Throg on his Carnosaur, Thetra on the Terradon, without trouble- things tend to leave you alone when you're riding a ten-foot-tall beast that could bite a Kroxigor in half. 

They soon returned, and were quickly armed and Armoured. Suddenly, a skink chief came rushing up to Throg. 

"You will need a battle name…" it chittered, bobbing it's head nervously up and down in the presence of the mighty Carnosaur. 

"Then, I feel Kai-Loq would be substantial." (a/n, Lizardmen Army generals could look up what it means. It makes sense…) responded Throg, his new armour and Hunting Spear gleaming in the sun. The Saurus now known as Kai-Loq and his companion were quickly on their way, weapons and armour held ready, feeling a Skaven Attack was forever ready to pounce. 

After travelling through the dense jungle for some time, the group of warriors finally began to smell diseased vermin ahead, and all of the Saurus were instantly alert, and the Carnosaur began to pull against its rider's will. 

"You need a name, don't you? Being a fighting Carnosaur and all now. How about… Hexoatl? I think it suits you." asked Kai-Loq, looking down at the Carnosaur. It simply grunted in confirmation. Suddenly, movement ahead. A rustling of leaves. A crash. And then, three rat ogres and 15 Skaven Warriors sprang from between the trees. 


End file.
